Twice Upon A Time
by Dr. Blueneck
Summary: "In another life, far atop a mountain hidden amidst humongous trees, a family of bandits would've taken care of three rambunctious boys. However, in this life, Rouge died too early, Rayleigh's guilt had won out, and Garp's paranoia had crippled him." This is how Luffy grew up alone, and unwanted. (What If verse)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** One Piece = Oda's property.

 **WARNING:** This follows the AU verse "What If", which begins with Ace's story as he's raised in Baterilla instead of Dawn Island. It can be read as a standalone, though I'm not guarantying that everything'll make sense without its companion piece. However, you could always read these stories in the order you wish.

Have fun!

* * *

 **WHAT IF, Part II** –  Twice Upon A Time

* * *

Paranoia had been Garp's closest friend, these last few years.

It followed him everywhere he went, and left a mark in every decision he made. He grew distant from his colleagues, and silence was more often than not becoming the norm for him. It didn't take a long time for the man to finally shut himself in his house, never admitting anyone entrance. Even Sengoku was puzzled by his friend's behavior which started after a short trip to South Blue; but he was eventually forced to accept that Garp had thoroughly changed with the passing years, and left him to his devices after a horrifying screaming match between the two as Garp threatened to leave the forces.

What nobody knew, was that these changes really came with the birth of his grandson and Dragon's infamous reputation growing to the point where the World Government couldn't ignore him anymore. His son had dropped the infant on his laps, swearing that it would only be for a few years – just enough time for Dragon to enlarge his network and what would later become his trusty Revolutionary Army.

Garp had been hesitant at first – it was too much like Roger's request, and this failure still weighed heavily on his mind, the same question plaguing him at night: was Ace still alive? But still, he took Luffy in, promising that this time, he wouldn't let something happen to an innocent child. This started with keeping him hidden from the world, and to everyone but Dragon and Garp, Monkey D. Luffy didn't exist.

The boy was a lively baby, and too curious for his own good. It didn't take long for the child to learn how to crawl into unsafe rooms, sticking tiny fingers into guns' barrels and tins of gun powder. Garp was always a step behind though, scooping him up from the floor and gruffly admonishing the giggling toddler. Those were the good times, when keeping Luffy hidden wasn't difficult, and the boy listened to his grandfather without too much fuss.

But children grew, and Luffy didn't escape the rule. He was still small for his age, but tall enough to reach a door's handle. His size was also an advantage, as the little imp would chase circles around the old man, ducking between his long legs to make an escape. It was all fun and games, until Luffy decided that playing inside was good, but playing outside seemed even _better_.

That's when the kid first realized that it was not an option, as the door wouldn't budge, tightly locked in place.

"Gramps! Gramps! The door's stuck!"

A frown was etched onto his grandfather's face, and he said nothing as he stirred the boy away from the door, diverting his attention with a new wooden toy.

Of course, Luffy was a stubborn kid, and he always came back to the door, trying with all his might to make it swing open, but to no avail. It's only when Garp, fed up by his antics, clearly told him that he was not to go out, that the boy understood something was definitely not right in the Monkey's residence.

"Why?" he had asked with a deep scowl.

He was never not allowed to do something, Gramps usually happy to give him what he wanted. This was new, and Luffy wasn't sure he liked this new authoritarian Garp.

"Because there are bad people outside, Luffy. They'll hurt you. So you have to stay inside the house, got it?"

After that, it was only a matter of time before Garp started training his grandson. Luffy didn't mind much – the faster he got stronger, the faster he could get out. For the meantime, the boy could only watch the passing people through the attic's windows, hidden by the dark shadows and thick curtains. He used to watch them from the kitchen's window, but once, he waved hello to a passerby who bemusedly waved back. A few hours later, when Gramps came back, he had shut all the curtains and yelled at Luffy in a hoarse voice, asking why someone thought a kid lived in this house, and how could they know.

There had been a mad glint in the marine's eyes, and Luffy's arms were bruised for a week where Garp had held him too tightly. But what really scared the kid into never going near the windows again, had been the tears falling down his grandfather's rough cheeks, and Luffy promised him that day that he'd stayed inside, and that nobody would know he was here.

With time, and with a clearer mind, Garp reflected that maybe that had been a _bad_ thing.

The child grew quieter, boredom leading him to sleep the days away. Garp had taken an indefinite leave from the marine, and it helped the kid who at least had someone to talk to. But it wasn't enough – Garp was old, and wasn't interested in the same asinine things Luffy was. Sometimes, the boy would be frustrated with his grandfather, wailing and screaming about how the old man didn't understand anything and was a meanie. To his credit, Garp took it all in stride, his weary bones creaking as he would sit down with the crying child and play the illogical games his grandson would come up with.

Still, he couldn't keep the loneliness at bay, nor could he shield the child from the harsh realities of life. The existential questions came later than Garp had expected ("Where's my mom? You always talk about my dad, but never mom." And Garp fumbled with words, feeling ashamed and angry. "I… I don't know, Luffy. I truly don't.") and he was left with a withdrawn kid, who despite his grandfather's love, couldn't help but feel unwanted.

"Dad only talks with you… Never me," the seven-year-old told him one day at lunch.

He was eyeing his vegetables with distaste, and Garp only added more to the child's plate whose pout didn't change anything.

"Your dad doesn't talk to me much either, you know… More like grunts," he finished in a grumpy mumble not meant for his grandson's ears.

"Still. He calls _you_."

With a sigh, Garp dropped his fork and rubbed his temples. "Yes. To talk about you, mainly."

"But he could talk about me, with _me_ ," Luffy continued stubbornly, not understanding why his own father was snubbing him.

The old man was still searching for words when Luffy cut him, changing the subject with a huff, "I wanna go outside. I'm strong now. My punch is like a pistol!"

"Maybe later," the marine said to placate the kid. "Eat your carrots, or no meat for a week."

* * *

("Gramps, you're really, _really_ strong, right?" the kid asked one day, big brown eyes riveted to the man's darker ones.

Garp grinned, wide and toothy, and he nodded. "Aye, I think so, Luffy. I need the strength, just so I can protect you!"

Luffy nodded in turn, black hair falling on his brow. "When I grow up, I'll be strong like you—no! Stronger than you! Then I'll protect myself, and you won't have to worry 'bout me going out."

A silence followed, and Garp's smile died a little. "Ah… is that so?"

"Yes!" came the eager reply. "I'll be just like you, you'll see!"

 _No, you don't want to_ , Garp thought wearily. _You really don't_.)

* * *

Excitement was running through his blood as he let his toes wiggle in the warm sand.

The night had just begun to fall, the sky still holding tinges of pinks and oranges. The ratty rucksack on his back was a bit heavy, but Luffy couldn't have parted with his dry meat or yummy cheese buns. Wonder was written all over his face as he took in the curls of the waves washing over shore, the smell of salt tickling his nostrils. So far, his adventure had been full of new scents and feelings. He had really liked the feel of grass under his feet, but he felt more at home with the sand sticking to his skin.

He couldn't believe his luck! Gramps had to leave in a hurry after a call from Marineford, and he forgot to hide the keys away. So Luffy had packed a bag full of the food he'd need for a little expedition, sure he'd be back before Garp. He then traipsed around the village, hiding out of sight and climbing with a little bit of difficulty up trees, finishing his course on the beach where he spent the major part of his time, building sand castles and running after the retreating water.

Some villagers milled around the docks, but after a while and seeing that nobody really took notice of him, Luffy forgot a little about them. He wouldn't admit it, but their passing glances left him chilled to the bone, and too anxious. He was used to be invisible, and to stay away from prying eyes. The only person he knew was his grandfather, and Luffy often found himself looking for his tall frame when the novelty of the outside world was too much.

With the dimming light, the cold night air came, and it didn't' take long before the boy was shivering as the wind picked up and ruffled his hair and shirt. He waved goodbye to the sea, and the sand, and the rocks, before wandering back to his house. But soon, his steps faltered, and Luffy had an unsure look on his young face. This wasn't the way back home. He didn't recognize those houses, or those little streets.

Dumbfounded, the boy just stood there, in the middle of the path, large eyes staring unblinkingly at the bar he ended up at. Panic was slowly rising, and his fingers got tighter around his rucksack's straps.

He was lost.

His chin trembled and he sucked in air, pursing his lips as his eyes started to burn. Where was gramps, where was gramps, grampsgrampsgramps—

"Are you alright, love?"

Luffy briskly looked up at the woman who just spoke. She was standing at the bar's threshold, a garbage bag in her hand. She smiled when he met her concerned gaze, and swiftly disposing of the trash, she beaconed him to come closer. Luffy inched backwards, frowning.

This wasn't his grandpa.

But he was cold and scared and lost and— _alone_.

Slowly, his eyes never leaving hers, Luffy made his way towards the woman who held up a dainty hand for him to take. He slipped his fingers through hers, and marveled at the feeling of smooth skin. Her hand was warm, but not as warm as Gramps's, and Luffy kind of wished there were rough patches on her unblemished palm – because it would make him feel better, and give him a semblance of normalcy in this _unreal_ , _unsafe_ world.

"Come, sweetie, we can't have you stay out in the night. We'll try and reach your parents with a snail transponder, alright?"

Luffy didn't answer, too busy trying to keep his tears at bay. He had been stupid, going outside like that. There was a reason Gramps told him not to – it was scary, and Luffy didn't like this new feeling.

The woman led him to a stool and he gingerly sat down, gripping his bag against his chest. He was so busy wallowing in his fears and guilt that he never noticed the man besides him, who guffawed loudly before thumping a hand against the wooden counter, startling the kid.

"He's a bit young to come in a bar, Makino! I thought you had standards?"

The woman – Makino – smiled gently as she settled a plate full of warm food in front of the boy. "I found him outside. He seemed a bit confused about his surroundings."

At the reminder, Luffy's eyes got full of tears he couldn't stop, and after a few seconds, they fell down his cheeks.

"Wow, kid! Are you trying to cry us a river, or what?"

"Wanna go home!" Luffy bawled out, rubbing his running nose against his rucksack.

The man took a napkin and forced it on the kid's face. "There, use that instead. Once you calm down, Makino will call your parents and you'll feel silly for crying like a baby!"

"Am not a baby," Luffy blubbered out, rising a fist to weakly punch the stranger.

"Shanks, leave him alone. The poor boy is obviously distraught," Makino scolded, bending over the counter to rub comforting circles on the child's back. "What's your name, sweets?"

"Luff-lufffyyy" he cried out as Shanks laughed.

"Fluffy? That's cute!" was the light jab, which only made the child cry harder.

That night, Luffy was taken care of by a soft woman with small hands, who gave him food and reassurances. A man with red hair tried his best to make him laugh through his tears, and Luffy latched onto his hands where rough callosities sat, giving the kid the illusion of home; and safety; and Luffy thought that maybe getting lost wasn't so bad if it meant meeting such nice, new people.

* * *

In another life, far atop a mountain hidden amidst humongous trees, a family of bandits would've taken care of three rambunctious boys. The eldest would've had freckles dotting his skin, and for the longest of time, his only friend would've been a lost blond kid chasing after freedom. They would've met another boy, with a wide smile and starry eyes, always trailing after them. The three would've become brothers; and they would've been happy; and they would've been loved.

In another life, Garp wouldn't have thought too much about dropping his son's spawn in Dadan's care – because the previous experiment would've proved somewhat successful, and something would've told him that Ace and Luffy would've been perfect for each other.

However, in this life, Rouge died too early, and Rayleigh's guilt had won out, while Garp's paranoia had slowly crippled him.

He never thought about what would happen if Luffy was seen. Or what would happen once Luffy was too old to be okay with staying cramped up in a too big house. He never thought about all that, because in Garp's eyes, Luffy would always be a little brat small enough to fit in the cradle of his arms – small enough to be bundled and hidden away from the bloodthirsty world.

But he didn't count on the boy's curiosity, nor his knack for getting into trouble. So of course the kid would go and show him how _stupid_ Garp had been in trying to erase his grandson's existence – meeting up with the villagers of Foosha; getting cozy with a damn pirate. All that while Garp went away, trusting his grandson to _keep away_ from the _damn_ door.

He didn't know how long Luffy had been sneaking out, but seeing him one early morning with a too familiar straw-hat atop his unruly hair, Garp knew.

The old marine didn't get angry, didn't yell or use his Fist of Love.

What he did was sit down with his cowed grandson, and asked, "Are you unhappy in this house? Do you ever feel alone, or mad that I'm telling you to hide?"

And Luffy nodded, ashamed.

And Garp's heart broke, guilty.

A decision was taken this day. If Garp couldn't hide his grandson away, he'd protect him, even if that meant being separated. So he led his kid – because Luffy was _his_ , from the moment his useless son gave him the babe, from the moment he was asked to raise him, _Luffy had become_ _his_ – away, eyes getting teary as he saw how the boy took in with wonder the tall trees and colorful flowers. He led him up, and up, and up, until the earth seemed far away and the sky was low enough to brush against their hair.

They met with a reluctant Dadan, who was at least grateful for the kid to be grown enough to fend for himself. And when Garp turned on his heels, ready to go back down, Luffy followed, his little feet pit-pattering on the dirt soil.

With a sigh, Garp stopped, and Luffy bumped into his back.

"Gramps?" he asked, face still smooched into his grandfather's floral shirt.

It smelt like sugar cookies and metal, and for most of his life, these had been the only smells Luffy knew. They meant home, they meant cuddles, they meant _caring_. His little fingers clenched around the flimsy fabric, and his heart hammered against his ribs. Because Gramps wasn't saying anything, and he'd been about to leave _without_ Luffy.

"Gramps?" he said again in a whisper.

Garp took the hands in his larger ones and slowly, as if afraid to break the bird-like bones, he untangled himself from the grasp. He heard a gasp, and the hailed Hero of the marine didn't dare to turn around and see the look on his kid's face.

"From now on, you'll stay here, Luffy," he uttered gruffly. "Dadan will take care of you – help you settle. You're not to go to the village again, understood?"

"No," the boy replied truthfully. "Where are you going? You're coming back, right? Like when you go to work, yeah?"

Gathering all his courage, the marine turned and crouched down. With a set jaw, he grimly shook his head. "I can't stay. I'll soon be stationed somewhere on the Grand Line, so I don't know when I'll see you again. You gotta be good, you hear me? Don't slack on your training, and don't forget to eat your veggies."

Luffy kept shaking his head, a deep frown settled on his face. "No, you're not leaving. You're not."

Garp continued over the younger's denials, "Don't forget to stretch – though it shouldn't prove to be difficult, now – and remember Luffy: the village is off limits."

Seeing the tears filling the large brown eyes, Garp surged forward and hugged the boy.

"Don't leave," the boy blubbered, "I promise to stay in the house! I swear! I won't go out again. Don't leave me alone, Gramps…"

"I'm sorry, Luffy… It shouldn't have been like that," the old man grunted. "You should've been able to run free from the very beginning. Don't you see, kid? You can do whatever you want, now!"

 _But I'll be alone_ , the boy thought. _You won't be there, Makino won't be there, Shanks won't be there_.

Growing angry, the child struggled out of the hug and shoved at his grandfather's shoulders. The man didn't budge, and it angered Luffy even more.

"Then go! Go!" he shouted. "I don't care! Don't need you, anyway!"

"Luffy!" Garp shouted, but it was too late, the kid already ran away, slamming the door of Dadan's house behind him.

He then stood at the window, hidden behind a ratty curtain, and he watched as Gramps talked with Dadan for a few minutes before casting a last glance at the shut door, shoulders slumped. The old man turned away, and Luffy stared as the large back became smaller and smaller, until it disappeared completely from his sight.

He tugged at the straw-hat on his head and bit his lips, swallowing the lump in his throat.

In the end, Gramps had been no different than dad or Shanks.

Everybody left, nobody stayed.

Luffy wondered if one day, he'd ever be enough.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **A/N:** IT'S BACK! I finally got enough inspiration to make a true verse out of _What If_. For those already wondering how Luffy got Shanks' hat: basically, the same as in canon. The only changed thing is that Luffy had to sneak around the village for his visits, and Shanks may be a bit fonder of the lost, lonely kid starved for human affection, but afraid of accepting it. Oh, by the way, I kept listening to a song while writing it: _Light_ , by Sleeping at Last. I find that the lyrics fit Luffy and Garp really well.

You can already see that Ace being raised by Rayleigh also did a number on Garp. I really enjoyed writing about the changes the characters had, though I have to admit, the Monkey family's story is sadder than Ace's… what can I say, I'm used to make them suffer now, what with _Firsts and Lasts of an Idiot's Life_ …

So, yeah, there will be one more chapter I think, like for Ace's verse. Also, both stories may have additional chapters as time passes, and if inspiration strikes. I already have some ideas for a new chapter in Ace's life, but I'm not promising anything.

I hope you enjoyed this one, and that you'll like what I have in store for Luffy next! I have absolutely no idea when I'll update, since as said on my profile, the wifi here is complete CRAP.

In any case, I wish you a super good week, and see ya 'round, little strawberries!

(PS: sorry for any remaining mistakes, though I tried my best… I hope you'll forgive me, if you're part of the Grammar Police crew!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** One Piece = Oda's property.

Check the author's note at the end for more information about what's next, guys!

* * *

 **WHAT IF, PART II** – Twice Upon A Time

* * *

He met Sabo a month into his stay with the bandits.

He was fascinated with this new world, the colors so vibrant that he had to sometimes blink several times before being able to take in the wondrous sight laying in front of him. He preferred spending his time outside the hut, not accustomed to so many people living in the same space, nor was he used to the constant noise. When he stayed at Dadan's instead of camping up a tree, he would burrow under a thick blanket, blocking out the noise by pressing his sticky palms to his ears, eyes tightly shut.

It was during one of his excursions, deep in the forest, that Luffy caught sight of the other boy. The blond had been sitting on a tree branch, still as a statue, narrowed eyes trailing after the new kid traipsing around his turf. And Luffy had been mesmerized by this other tiny human.

They spent long minutes just watching each other, and when the blond made to turn away in a lack of interest, Luffy swallowed down his hesitation and yelled, "Hi! I'm Luffy!"

And something amazing happened – the other kid _looked_ at him, eyes roving over his small frame, and after a short while, he grinned. "Hi, Luffy."

It felt like breathing for the first time since Gramps left.

* * *

Be it in this life or another, Luffy would always run after his would-have-been-brother. The only real difference was that in one life, he did it out of loneliness. In this one, he did it out of sheer selfishness – because Sabo talked _with_ him. Sabo was tangible – _real_ – and his eyes didn't just pass over Luffy as if he were invisible.

It made the older boy laugh and indulge his weird quirks.

It made Luffy wonder if Sabo ever felt as unwanted as him.

"I'm super strong, ya know?" he said to the blond after a short spar that left him face in the dirt.

Sabo chuckled and Luffy bristled. "Don't laugh! It's true!"

"I could wipe the floor with you any day, dunderhead. What did you say you wanted to be, again? A pirate?" he laughed again. "I think you should rethink your career choice!"

"I don't know what it means. And I'm gonna be the Pirate King!" the younger boy yelled, brandishing his fists in the air. He then turned expectantly towards his friend, a huge smile eating half of his face. "Hey, hey, Sabo! Join my crew?"

The blond blinked several times before smiling politely, waving a hand around. "No, thanks. I feel you'd be a headache to have around every day."

Because this was the thing – Sabo would pop up every now and then, hunting big games with Luffy and sparring afterwards, before going his own way again. It was always him who decided of their impromptu meetings, never telling the younger where it was that he disappeared to, nor where he could be found. And Luffy would only nod in feigned understanding, while thinking absentmindedly that it was like Gramps all over again – coming and going, but never staying.

"I can be good!" he argued, frowning at Sabo's words.

Sabo patted his head, condescending, before bidding him goodbye. Luffy, still frowning, huffed and went back to working on his pistol-like punch. It would be perfect the next time the two boys met!

* * *

(One day, Sabo stopped coming, and Luffy – _eager, dumb,_ _naive_ – still waited, and waited, and waited.

In the end, he stopped waiting, not really surprised that the boy left. It was what people did, right?)

* * *

It took a year and a half for Gramps to come back.

It didn't even take a second for Luffy to forgive him and launch himself at his grandfather, winding his rubbery limbs around the man's waist.

Garp didn't say a word, hugging him so tight that, had it been before the Devil Fruit, the boy's bones would've snapped in half. They stayed long minutes wrapped around each other, ignoring the gawking bandits and the tears on both their cheeks.

"I missed you, Gramps," Luffy sniffled, nose buried in the man's neck, catching the almost forgotten scent of sugar and guns.

Garp sighed brokenly, and Luffy felt the big chest stuttering against his own. "Missed you too, brat. Come on, let's get inside, and tell me all about your adventures."

It turned out the boy wished to become a pirate. He told that to his grandfather with a big smile, unrepentant. Maybe it was something in their blood, that made the Monkey men seek the hardest paths in life, and the most perilous ones. Maybe it was Garp's fault, for not being there for his little boy, leaving him to forge his own dreams. Or perhaps it was Dragon's, for showing his son how his own dream was worth so much more than raising him.

So Garp did what he did best – he used his fists to convey his feelings.

"A pirate?!" he shouted as he brought his fist down, missing Luffy by an inch. "Are you out of your mind, brat?"

The boy actually jumped on his grandfather's fist in an effort to dodge it, and squeaked in fright when Garp violently shook his hand, sending him flying against a tree. He bounced back, and tumbled to his feet a bit disorientated.

"Yes! And I'm gonna be an awesome one, too!"

"Of all the things..." Garp grunted as, fed up, he grasped the kid's shirt and lifted him until they could glare at each other's face. "You couldn't have settled for something else, huh?!"

Legs kicking in the air, Luffy stuck his tongue out. "Am not gonna be a marine! You can kick me around all day if ya want, but I'm not gonna be one!"

At that, Garp almost lost his grip on his grandson.

Because Luffy _didn't understand_.

He never wanted him to join the forces, not when hearing about Sengoku's mutters concerning Roger's lost heir, not when seeing the rage his goddamned son brought up within the World Government. Garp never wanted for his boy to be a pirate, too, because it meant becoming a target – and Garp'd be damned if all his precautions would go to waste for such a silly wish.

"Everyone will know my name! I'll have my bounty in every sea, every city! I'll be the most famous pirate ever!" Luffy continued, unaware of his grandfather's thoughts.

Garp let him drop to the floor, and before the kid could say anything, a hard fist connected squarely with his head. He yelped and whined, tears gathering in his eyes.

"You won't."

The words tasted like ash in the old man's mouth.

"Watch me!" the boy wailed, snot running down his nose.

It only served to remind him of how much he failed his grandson.

* * *

Finding a crew was difficult.

It was not scouting out people that proved to be hard, really. It was finding the courage to trust them enough to let them _in_. They were all great fellows, with too much sympathy to ever be deemed true pirates. But most important of all – they were as lonely as he was: mere specks in this big, wide world; unwanted stains on a pristine governmental report. They were the proof that something went wrong in the World Government, and it felt good for Luffy to not be alone anymore.

A thing Luffy came to love about his companions, was that they never complained about his clinginess, nor did they question the fact that he'd rather sleep in the men's quarter than in the captain's cabin. There was a knowing glint in Nami's eyes, and sometimes, the both of them would stay up late, staring up at the stars and soaking up the comforting silence. Sanji would often join them, bringing mugs of hot chocolate and a blanket, and the three of them would huddle close under the warm cloth, feeling like forsaken children all over again.

But this time around, they had friends to rely on, and it was _good_.

Little by little, the Straw Hat pirates forged tight bonds, and became a cheery family. Of course, there had been some downs here and there, like when Nami decided to take the ship and go.

It hadn't hurt too much, Luffy remembered. Not because he was used to it, by now – though it played a little. But because he understood more than he wished.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" Nami had whispered after they had all came to save her.

Luffy had looked at her with wide, unblinking eyes before shrugging. "You didn't trust us – me. And it's okay."

She had tears stinging her eyes that she wiped away furiously. "How is it okay, dummy?! You can't have a crew without making sure each and everyone of us is loyal to you!"

"It's okay, because Nami was hurting. And I don't want you to feel like that. So that's why if you need to leave, I'll let you go. But I'll never be far behind, Nami!" the childish captain had grinned, clasping both hands on his navigator's shoulders as she lost the battle against her tears.

He was done letting the people he loved get away from him.

But it was okay – his crew too was selfish when it came to their makeshift family.

That's why when he hid in a barrel to escape Smoker and his fleet back in Alabasta, and that the same barrel was sent waltzing into the sea, Luffy knew there was no need to worry. His friends were bound to find him, after all. With that thought in mind, the reckless boy silently snickered, getting ready to spend the foreseeable future in the cramped space.

Of course, it never occurred to the pirate that he could well end up in one of the Blues, far away from his starting point.

"Hey, hey," Luffy chanted while his savior checked their map, blatantly ignoring his passenger, "do ya know when we'll get there?"

The dark-haired man grunted before rolling up the map to better glare at the unwanted parasite. "We left Baterilla barely an hour ago, did you really think we'd get to Grand Line in the blink of an eye, brat?"

A huge smile grated Luffy's lips. It was like talking to Gramps, what with the annoyed 'brat' tacked at each sentence's end, and the endless grunting! For a while, the boy had almost wanted to latch onto one of the guy's hands, sure to find the comforting callosities he was so familiar with. It was weird to be alone again, after all this time spent with his crew, but the new guy was nice enough, and had cool tricks. He'd fit right in with his crew!

"I know," Luffy said, "but I'm hungry. We didn't pack any food!"

The cool guy snorted and, without a care, dropped down in the boat, smirking when it jostled, threatening to overturn and making Luffy squeaked as he clung to the edges.

"I'm already paying for this travel, I'm not gonna pay for your food. Should've thought better about diving in a barrel and setting out to sea!"

The man tilted his head back, enjoying the sun washing over his freckled face. A gust of wind ruffled his wavy hair, and Luffy clamped his hat down on his head. "Told you already! The marines were chasing me because I kicked a crocodile's ass. I couldn't take 'em all, so I hid in the barrel, but someone bumped into it and it flew into the sea!"

A dubious look entered cool-guy's face who uttered an unconvinced, "yeah, right" before ordering the pirate to row in some direction.

"So, tell me, kid" cool-guy said later as they laid lazily in the boat, watching the sky melt through a palette of colors. "What brought you to sail the seas?"

Luffy kept playing with the stray straws hanging from his hat, pondering the answer. He remembered being a kid and sneaking around the village, unbeknownst to his grandfather, just to play on the beach. It was always the same awe that took his breath away, and for a few seconds, the boy felt like he could do anything if he just abandoned himself to the waves.

The sea had forever been a part of him – its scent faintly clinging to Gramp's shirts, and its arms always coming back to take away the people he loved. It had only been a question of time before Luffy, too, had succumbed to its appeal and thrown himself in its reach.

So the young captain shrugged, offering a simple but honest, "Always felt like it, I guess!"

It earned him a snort and an appraising look, before cool-guy tilted his orange hat down on his forehead and said, "Tell me about your crew, kid."

And Luffy grinned so much he thought his cheeks would rip in two, launching into stories about kicking Morgan's ass, about meeting the formidable Lapins, about traveling through Alabasta's scorching desert.

When they finally reached an island, Luffy was excited to meet up with his crew again. He almost wanted to dive into the sea and swim til he reached the Merry when cool-guy caught sight of the ship, but he didn't, knowing it was a stupid idea.

"You dumbass!" Nami screeched when he hugged them all. "We've been looking for you everywhere! Didn't we tell you to _not_ engage the marine, huh, didn't we?!"

She hit him several times on the head, but it was worth it. He was a blubbering mess, talking nonsense and tears leaking from his eyes like fountains as he hugged each and everyone of his crew. Sanji sighed and grumbled but didn't try to stop his captain from showing his affections, and soon, Luffy was laughing again, chattering their ears off about how _cool_ cool-guy was, and that he should join their crew. He got hit on the head again, but his smile remained even though Zoro sighed with aggravation.

It was good to be home once again.

* * *

They just made Frankie their new crewmate when Luffy stumbled upon Sabo.

He almost didn't recognize him, after all these years spent apart, but the hat was unmistakable, as well as the mischievous smile.

"Luffy! It's good to see you again. How have you been doing?" the blond man inquired, honestly curious about his childhood friend.

"Sabooo! It's been so long!" the boy yelled, closing the distance between them by jumping into the man's arms.

An 'oof' escaped Sabo as he stumbled backwards before righting himself up. Luffy snickered and let go of the blond, taking the time to look him up and down. He still had his lead pipe from when they were kids, but he had grown tall and strong. He didn't let Sabo react, a question already forming on his lips, "Where did you go? Sabo?"

The boy was still grinning, but it had lost its shine. It stretched the muscles wrong, and large eyes stared blankly at the older youth. Sabo awkwardly scratched his nape.

"I had to run away. A man was kind enough to take me under his wing."

He was happy when he said that, rosy cheeks bulging up with his content smile. His eyes suddenly lit up and he exclaimed, "That's why I'm here, by the way! I was looking for you."

"Huh? Why is that?"

"The man who took me in – his name is Dragon. Monkey D. Dragon. He took great care of me, you know? Without him, I wouldn't be alive today."

And Luffy stopped listening, keeping a bland smile pasted on his face.

Ah.

So that's where Sabo went, all those years ago. With his dad.

' _Gramps, why is dad always talking to you, but never me?'_

' _Gramps, when will dad come and see me?'_

' _Gramps, where's dad?'_

"… so I wanted to see you, see if you're alright! Maybe I could give you Dragon's transponder snail, so that you two can keep in touch?" Sabo finished in a chirpy tone.

Luffy's heart missed a beat.

Was Sabo really offering a way to contact his wayward father? Gramps always told him it was too dangerous, and that Dragon was busy, promising that one day, he'll come and—

This time, when he smiled, it was sincere, with sparking eyes and free laughter. The pirate shook his head and confidently crossed his arms. "I'm good, thanks, Sabo! If dad really wanna get in touch, he'll do it."

Dragon was too late. Luffy already had a family – he found siblings in his crewmates, and the only parent he ever needed and would always need was Garp.

It was enough. And Luffy was learning that _he_ was enough, too.

He was not a scared, lonely boy anymore. He really wasn't.

"I'm happy for you, Sabo. Really, I am!"

The blond blinked, surprised, before chuckling, clasping a hand on the pirate's shoulder. "I'm glad to hear it, then. So, tell me about you've been doing all these years – I bet you have some crazy stories to share," the man chuckled, snaking an arm around the teen's shoulders who let out a loud, "Shishishi, you're not gonna believe me! Like, just a few months ago, I got stuck in a barrel and there was this cool guy – Ace! – who tried to kill me when I just woke up from a nap!..."

* * *

("Luffy, why did you become a pirate?" Usopp one day asked him as they were fishing.

"Because I want to be seen," the youth replied with an easy smile, the apple of his cheeks reddening with his excitement.

"What? That's dumb," Usopp scratched his head, thoughtful. "You're hard enough to miss, ya know..."

"No, no! You don't understand, Usopp! I want people to see me," Luffy insisted, pointing at his chest vehemently, his eyes wide open and staring expectantly at the sharpshooter as if to convey the secret meaning hidden behind his simple words.

Usopp chuckled nervously, waving a hand around. "Alright, alright! I get it."

He didn't, but Luffy sat back on his butt, a large smile twisting his lips. It was okay, though, he'd learn – he'd learn people's passing glances weren't the same thing as them acknowledging you. Wearing bright red and speaking in a loud voice caught their attention, sure. But it was just the tip of the iceberg.

He was Monkey D. Luffy, and he hoped that somewhere in this big wide world, stuck in a too small room for a too grand man, Gramps would receive news of a rookie wreaking havoc on Grand Line. He hoped tat Gramps would be intrigued and would ask for the bounty poster. And when Gramps would read it, Luffy wished for an epiphany to befall the old man.

"I'll make you see me, Gramps," he had yelled at the sky as a promise, the firs time he has set sail to start the grand tale of his odyssey, "One day, you won't be able to run and play pretend! One day, you'll _have_ to _see me_!"

Monkey D. Luffy had stopped being an oblivious, stupid little brat a long time ago. Monkey D. Luffy was a rising star, ready to burn everything in his wake to prove the world his existence.)

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Sir, there was an increase of bounty for one of the rookies," a marine reported early in the morning as Garp entered the lounge with Sengoku flanking his side.

Curious, he silently asked for the sheet that was going to be pinned to the board. It was a toothy grin with squinted eyes that greeted him, the boy wearing a straw hat waving at the camera with the upmost carelessness in the world. On anyone else, Garp would've scoffed and said it was arrogant. With this boy, though, all he could see radiating from the innocent face was pride and challenge.

His hand trembled ever so slightly before he got a grip on himself. Sengoku was just behind him, looking over his shoulder and humming thoughtfully at the name on the poster.

"Monkey D. Luffy," he read out loud. "That boy has the same name as you, Garp. Do you know him?"

It was asked nonchalantly, but the Vice-Admiral could hear the heavy undertone. _Are you hiding something, Garp?_

The old marine sniffed with disdain, before giving the poster back to the young marine for him to pin. His fingers twitched around thin air, and for a second, Garp wished his grandson was at his sides.

He didn't deign to turn around as he drawled in his gruff voice, "Why would I know that boy, Sengoku?"

"I don't know, you tell me," the other quickly retorted with a deep scowl. "Is he your son's child?"

At that, Garp gave a wry grin, shrugging with aloofness. "I think I would be aware of any new addition to my family. Don't fret. Monkey isn't that uncommon a name, you know."

Sengoku grunted in acknowledgment, though his narrowed eyes kept track of Garp until he left the room.

 _You're so stubborn, boy, so stubborn_ , was the old man's weary thought as he gazed at the sea, wondering if somewhere in the bright blue horizon, his grandson was having fun discovering the world he'd yearned to explore for so many years.

 **END**

* * *

 _I reply to Guests on my tumblr, you can find the link on my profile._

* * *

 **A/N:** Pfffft, I don't even know what I'm doing. WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO MAKE EVERYTHING SO BITTERSWEET WHEN IT COMES TO LUFFY AND GARP, WHY?

I had great fun writing that one in the train. It's a bit choppy in some parts, and that's what I love about this chapter: nothing is definite, everything follows its own course.

I hope you understood the gist of Luffy's thinking, and that everything he did, he did out of the selfish desire to finally be acknowledged, not so much by the world but by his grandfather who, until his very last breath, will keep denying his grandson just to keep him safe. These two would be a psychologist's wet dream…

So the next one up in the series is Sabo! I don't know when I'll have time to write about him (lol, maybe it'll be in a year time, like I did with Twice Upon A Time… I'm shit at updates…) but I'll try my best :D

Again, even if this series is marked as 'complete', there's a high chance I'll come back to post some drabbles (be it on Ace, for _What If_ , or Luffy and Co for _Twice Upon A Time_ ). I already started posting some pieces (okay, I'm lying, just the one piece (HA! SEE THE PUN I DID THERE? PRAISE ME, COME ON. I'M WAITING.)) on my tumblr, but it won't take long before they make an appearance on ffnet, so don't feel obliged to go there just to check ;)

Thanks for following Luffy's adventure! I can only hope that you enjoyed it as much as I did :)

See ya 'round, folks!


	3. Drabble 1 - The Cook and his Captain

(the promised snippets are finally being updated! Yay!)

 **The Cook and his Captain  
**

If there was one thing Sanji found annoying, it was people coming and going in his kitchen like they would a mill, asking what was for dinner or how much longer it would take. He tended to answer these people with a swift kick to the head, effectively evicting them from his sanctuary.

However, there were two exceptions to his implicit rule: women, _of course_ , were always welcome in his haven (though Sanji would admit, under extreme duress, that he'd rather not be distracted by their beauty while cooking a perfect meal) and his dorky captain.

At first, when Luffy had come waltzing into the kitchen, drool flying from his mouth and stars shining in his eyes, Sanji had been ready to kick him out without a second thought. Men were animals, and nothing worked better than a kicked-ass to make them understand what "get the fuck outta my kitchen" meant. But the kid hadn't asked for food (and wasn't that strange!). Or, well, he _did_ , but not the kind of food Sanji had been expecting.

"Hey, Sanji, Sanji! Can you bake?"

The blond chef had snorted, a little bit insulted. "Of course! What kind of cook do you think I am, shit-head?"

At that, Luffy's smile had widened considerably – which was a feat, considering how large the kid's smile always was. The captain had danced on the balls of his feet, like an excitable child, and with an adoration-filled voice usually reserved for robots, had said, "Then, Sanji! Can we make sugar cookies, please?"

To this day, Sanji didn't know if it was the unusual 'please' that swayed him to say yes, or the fact that his clumsy, stupid captain wanted to actually cook with him. He would never admit it, but he had felt left out of the merry band of pirates when all Luffy would agree to do would be fighting, training, or playing games. None were things Sanji could partake in, otherwise occupied by his kitchen duties or not fit for the hand-to-hand combat style his captain preferred. So being asked to bake simple cookies ("No, no! Nothing fancy, Sanji! Just sugar on top!" – "But I could make them with cranberries or chocolate. I know this recipe—" – "Nope! Just sugar! Please.) brought some warmth to the cook, and he readily agreed.

This became a tradition of sorts, between the two pirates. After a weary day, or when a shadow marred their captain's young face, Sanji would drag Luffy in the kitchen and bar everyone entrance – even the ladies! – and they would bake cookies in a comforting silence, Luffy humming some sort of lullaby under his breath as he sprinkled flour over the metal sheet ("No way I'm letting you touch the flour, shitty brat." – "But Grandpa used to let me do it all the time!" Maybe it was the pout that made Sanji relent. Maybe it was the genuinely upset tone of his captain. Or maybe it was the hitch in his voice on the word 'grandpa' and the hands that clenched at a too large red shirt to hide a slight tremor. Maybe.)

Afterwards, the two would sit at the table, a mug of warm milk in their hands as they enjoyed their efforts. Then, inevitably, Luffy would spring to his feet, open the kitchen's door and yell at his crew to come and eat the treats.

The table would be filled with laughter and joy, and Sanji, while he washed the dishes – shitty captain, always making a mess but never cleaning up afterwards! – would smile contently and congratulate himself, once again, to have let Luffy in when he had asked about cookies in a childlike, hopeful voice.

* * *

 **A/N:** Everlight18 once upon a time wrote in a review, " _All I can think about now is Garp making sugar cookies with little Luffy and that, later on, Luffy makes them with Sanji who is amazed and surprised that his captain can bake at all. ..._ _And to Luffy they taste like_ _home_ "

I so validate this headcanon! There's not much from Luffy's POV this time, and maybe it's because I wrote it a year ago when I was head deep in Sanji's past (can we take a moment to appreciate how awesome those flashbacks were, and how the new chapters are just epic?), but I feel like this turned out pretty well, and for once, the angst is NOT THAT BAD. YEP.

If you have other headcanons for this series, don't hesitate to share, this often spurs me into actually writing them!


End file.
